Zoids: The Anihalation of Zero
by Sturm-Tyrann
Summary: Zoids new century Zero: The Blitz team is in class S now, but there is a secret team, they are going to face. The Blitz team has heard they are tough, and they only have Gun Snipers, but know they have stronger zoids. Will they win or loose?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Escavating  
  
Ravens note:  
  
"In the darkness, The demons sleep. Down in the valley... That acursed valley now filled with an abyss of hate, anger, and death. The lost souls, which they collect of heroes they are, near the darkest one. They sleep, waiting, waiting for some one... Some one to awaken them. To awaken them so they may devour helpless souls, once again. The beasts of death the sirens of hell"  
  
Kaiser and Delta stood at the top of the escavating of the Geno Breaker RS and The Liger Zero Panzer Death. The Geno Breaker was Red and black, It was Ravens. Only a handful was learnt about Raven, in history books and that he helped defeat the Death Saurer with the infamous Van Flyheight with the help of the Ultra saurus with the Gravity Cannons equipped to it, and even now you can see that Ultra Saurus, but all it is now is ruins, a old zoid that can never be used again.  
  
Delta and Kaiser were looking for two ancient Zoids that had belonged to Raven, "The sirens of Hell" and now they had them.  
  
A large man came running up Kaiser and Delta. He was breathing hard. He looked as he was out of breath. He swiped his head with his arm and then caught his breath. He looked at Kaiser and Delta.  
  
"Delta, Kaiser, we have found, these weird creatures, they are almost like smaller Zoids."  
  
Delta looked at Kaiser. "Could they be. Those things they call organoids."  
  
Kaiser looked as excited as when she saw those two Zoids down in the excavating grounds  
  
"Let's' go see!"  
  
She looked at the man that had told them.  
  
"Were are they?"  
  
He pointed down to a building down a road.  
  
"Down there in that building."  
  
Kaiser and Delta ran towards the building. The building was about the size of a large garage. Kaiser opened the steel door. When they walked in they saw a flat black organoid with light blue eyes sitting on the floor chewing and on a thick metal chain that one end was attached to a loop in the wall and the other was attached to a collar, around the organoids neck. There was also another organoid it looked like a wolf, it was silver and had red eyes and it was just laying there looking at Delta.  
  
Kaiser started walking over to the black organoid, while Delta walked over to the wolf, but they were stopped by one of the crewmen's voice.  
  
"Be carfull you two, those things will eat you alive."  
  
Delta ignored the man and walked up to the Wolf and patted it on the head. He smiled.  
  
"Hey boy how ya doing?"  
  
The wolf organoid seemed to take a liking to Delta; Delta took the leash off and walked to the door. The wolf stood up and trotted to him. Kaiser then started walking over to the black organoid, and then stopped again she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. She was curious and walked over to him. When she was about five feet in front of him, he shifted his attention from the chain to her. He started growling at her in a low angry tone. Kaiser looked at him chewing on the chain and knew he would wreck his teeth if he did that.  
  
"Hey you should stop that your gonna wreck your teeth!"  
  
The organoid ignored her and kept chewing. She looked at him and glared she too her hands and put one of them on his bottom jaw and the other on the top. She tried prying them opener. She yelled at him.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA RECK YOUR TEETH, LET GO OF THE CHAIN!"  
  
He looked at her and her and loosened his jaws and the chain fell to the floor making a thump noise when it hit. He stood up making him now a lot taller then her. He looked down at her very closely, and then he sunk his head down to her level. He growled and then looked at the paper in his hand. He put out his hand to Kaiser and opens his talons around the paper. The black organoid looked at her as if he was asking her to take it. Kaiser looked at the paper in his hand and took it. It said on the blank white piece of paper. "My dearest friend Shadow." She looked at the black organoid.  
  
"Your names Shadow?"  
  
Shadow growled and nodded yes. Kaiser looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shadow!"  
  
Kaiser looked at Shadow and hugged him. Shadow looked dumb founded because hes never been hugged before. After a few seconds Kaiser let go of Shadow and looked over at the wolf standing beside Delta. She then saw how tall the wolf was. He was taller than Delta.  
  
Delta looked at her and nodded and he walked out of the building. He yelled at her while he was walking.  
  
"I'm going to Bloody Fury. Meet me there."  
  
" O.K." She replied  
  
Kaiser walked to the door and then turned around to see that shadow looking at her. He hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Do you wanna come with me?" She said cheerfully.  
  
Shadow nodded and walked up to her. Kaiser then ran over to Bloody Fury. And saw Delta sitting on the top of the red with the black striped Gun Sniper. He looked at her and spoke to her.  
  
"They finished escavating our Zoids. They're loading them on Gustaves now. To go get them investigated and cleaning"  
  
Kaiser and shadow looked over to the Geno Breaker RS and the Liger Zero Dark Panzer being loaded onto the Gustaves. She started climbing up the Gun Snipers head. And opened up the cockpit and jumped in and close the cockpit door. Shadow walked over to the wolf and Delta and sat beside the wolf. Kaiser looked at the Gustaves to find out they already had the Breaker and Panzer loaded and they were off to get inspected and cleaned. The turned the Gun Sniper around and ran up to the Gustaves and started following them. Forgetting Delta, Shadow, and the wolf were on its back. She soon heard a shout coming from the back of the Gun Sniper.  
  
"HEY, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Delta and the organoids had almost flown off the Gun Sniper for the speed.  
  
Kaiser laughed at him and walked with the Gustaves to the inspection and cleaning center... 


	2. Chapter 2: The monsters Revival

Chapter 2: The Revival of the Monsters  
  
The Gustaves and Bloody Fury finally made it to the facility were they inspect and cleaned the Zoids. The buildings were huge because of the size of Zoids that come in here to get inspected and cleaned.  
  
The Gustaves entered one of the warehouse buildings to the far left and stopped for the unloading of the Geno Breaker RS and the Liger Zero Panzer Death.  
  
Four large grappling hands came down from the ceiling and grabbed the Geno Breaker RS and Liger Zero Panzer Death. The Liger Zero Panzer Death was lifted over to a platform to the right of Bloody Fury, Kaiser, Delta, and their organoids. The Geno Breaker was lifted to a platform to the right of them. The inspectors immediately started to inspect, clean, and oil them. Kasier yawned than said.  
  
"Man, I'm tired I think I'm going to pass out in the Gun Sniper tonight."  
  
"Before you do that let me get off of him." replied Delta. Delta started to climb down but was stopped by the noise of Kaiser's voice.  
  
"Hey Delta, who should be our first battle be with, with our new Zoids?"  
  
"Well since were in class A now why don't we battle the Blitz team I hear there a good team."  
  
"Yeah I keep hearing that Liger Zero and Bit Cloud are a pretty good duo. Who else is on that team and do you know what Zoids they have Delta?"  
  
"There is also Brad Hunter and he has a Shadow Fox, then there's Leena Toros with her over loaded Gun Sniper, and then there's Jamie and I can't remember his last name I think it was Hemeros and he has a Raynos."  
  
"Hmmm that sounds like a good team I'm going to send a challange to them right now k, Delta?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I get the Geno Breaker RS ok?  
  
Kasier started to type a challange against the Blitz Team to the Zoids Battle Commission so they can confirm it and pass it on the Blitz Team. While she was typing she said.  
  
"Yeah I planned on having the Panzer Death because you've always wanted a Geno Breaker and I always wanted a Liger Zero. So I guess it workers out good."  
  
Delta smiled and climbed down the Gun Sniper, he walked over to the Breaker, and he smiled a bit and kept on walking. He walked over to the guest quarters. When he got over to the door inside the building, he tried opening it but it was locked. There was a paper on the window above the door handle. It had written on it. "This door will be locked from the time periods of 10:00PM till 8:00AM. If you are locked out, thank you for trying and have a nice day."  
  
"SHIT" he yelled and kicked the door.  
  
His wolf organoid trotted up behinde him and looked at him, with his peircing red eyes. Delta looked at him.  
  
"You're a stealthy wolf aren't you?" He smiled at him, and in return the wolf looked at him, patiently.  
  
Hmm, I guess I have to give you a name don't I?" Delta smiled, and patted the Wolf organoid on the head. Delta looked at the sunset  
  
"How about. Zev. It means Wolf in another language.  
  
The wolf howled in acceptance to his new name. The name Zev.  
  
"Lets go find some were to sleep Zev."  
  
Delta walked off to the hanger with his Geno Breaker in it, while the wolf organoid followed.. 


End file.
